As of this date, 41 patients with fever have been interviewed. This phase involved qualitative one-on-one patient interviews and a systematic chart review on the same patients to identify patient-reported signs and symptoms atttributed or associated with the febrile state charted by health professionals. Twenty-eight of these recorded interviews have been transcribed and analyzed. We also complete 13 cognitive interveiws to validate the signs and symptoms of fever that were obtained intitially. We have develped a clinical assessment tool and are planning the next phase of the research in order to test this fever tool.